My Ghoulish friend
by theMinisterOfAutumn
Summary: Depressed, the Minister of Autumn flies off to end it all but with the help of a ghost friend from the Mainland he will find new reasons to live and more reasons to be happy. Just in time for Halloween... M for suicide and suggestive fluff. Haunted mansion crossover. Contains Summer/Autumn paring.


My Ghoulish friend

((Because re-reading my old fanfics I thought it was horrible... and I really don't have the courage nor energy to continue but I'll write this one. Please don't hate I'm in a depressive state right now... And writing this makes me feel better... I guess))

 _Black... All I see is black..._

A depressed Minister of Autumn was lying in bed. The orange chestnut room was cold and dark. The curtains covered the window and he was writing in a black leaf journal. He may be the wisest and calmest Minister, often able to deduce a lot of problems, and more laid back. But he was so sad...

 _I just want to die..._

He found no more energy to write and set the book aside. A cold chill raced throughout his body and he did nothing to keep warm. Ironically he was afraid of death but yet he wished it. He crossed his arms over his stomach, grabbing a black rose over the side of his bed. He closed his eyes and pretended to be dead.

 _So silent... So cold..._

He deeply sighed, reminding him of his corruptible mortal state. How he just wanted to die. But why would a kind, wise minister, like autumn would be so depressive? Welll...

He takes constant crap from Lord Milori and an assorted group of fairies...

Fall talent fairies make constant fun of him...

The Minister of Winter won't notice him no matter how many times he tried to make a move...

The Minister of Spring is more worrisome than ever, not very good when you're not right yourself...

Last Autumn he couldn't even trust fairies to bring it correctly, he got scolded by the queen every single day after that... Now she treats him as if he can't do anything right...

Autumn let all the taunts, beatings, and scoldings run through his head...

 _I can't stand it_ _any longer_ _..._

Grabbing a red jacket from his closet he put it on in front of the mirror, tears rolling down his face over a small bruise over his cheek.

 _I am no one..._

He got a orange maple leaf backpack and stuffed a long rope, a knife, sleeping pills, and a hatchet.

 _You won't have to deal with me anymore..._

He grabbed a bouquet of black roses and left his room. As he started to walk to the door leaving the pixie dust tree he bumped into The minister of summer. He actually smiled for what felt like a long time since he did.

"Hey Autumn... How are you!" she said.

Autumn turned his head. "Um... Ok I guess?"

Summer tilted her head... "Oh... Ok? Say where are you going?"

Autumn would say "to go kill myself to rid the world of it's worst mistake..." but he just smiled weakly and said. "Hiking... I may be out... For a long while... A very long... while..."

Summer smiled."How about some company?"

With that he started to back to the door...

"No thank you... I'm good. Thank you."

Before Summer could say anything else he flew out in a hurry.

Autumn almost felt better about himself that he was about to turn around and go back home but the idea was crushed by a large group of fairies pointing and laughing at him. Milori saw him.

"How about you come join the football team when you get some strength in you...? Be a man for once!"

Autumn flew faster and faster. He passed by Spring's House.

"Autumn! Today was horrible! Again want to talk?!"

He kept flying even faster!

He bumped right into the queen!

"Minister of Autumn! No surprise you wouldn't be looking where you're going!"

The Minister of Winter was with her. She stared at Autumn with the most icy glare she could muster. She scoffed and spoke coldly.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Autumn backed away slowly. "I uh... Um..."

Winter sniffed. "Oh wow he's babbling like an idiot."

Queen clarion felt the top of her dress. "Why is my dress partially wet? Have you been crying?"

Sure enough tears had been rolling down his face...

Winter shook her head. "Crybaby..."

Autumn flew away past the second star and into the Mainland... He was crying the whole way there. He couldn't see a large dark abandoned mansion with a large graveyard. He crashed right into a dead oak tree. He got up rubbing his head.

 **CAW!**

He heard a noise... It sounds like a raven.

He turned to see a black raven chasing him. He flew away fast all around graves and dead trees. He almost crashed in a mausoleum. Evening turned into night quickly and ghosts started appearing. Autumn looked in fear and took a sharp left in a broken window. He flew to an old gallery. There were four portraits. A young woman, a middle aged one, a man with brown hair and a hat, and a bald man with sideburns and a moustache. At the top of the rafters above was a dried up skeletal corpse hanging by a rope. He slowed down to a stop and gazed at it... _Why can't it be me?_

Another caw and Autumn saw the bird coming after him. With a burst of great speed he flew away and bumped hard into a wooden beam. The world started spinning and he started to fall. He thought it was all over till a ghostly hatchet swung at the raven and a blue ghostly hand caught him. Autumn regained his senses and saw a ghost looking at him.

He had blue glowing skin, white shoulder length hair, a smile with crooked teeth, he was tall and lanky, a long green coat with purple lapels, a white shirt and purple vest with blue pinstriped pants, and other different distinguishing features. He had heterochromia with one green eye on the right and a blue eye on the left. The blue one had a scar on it and was somewhat squinted. And the most noticeable of all with the ghostly noose around his neck. Autumn recognized his clothes on the ghost to be the same ones on the corpse. Autumn gulped. The apparition smiled.

"Who-Who are you?" Autumn choked.

The ghost chuckled. "I am your host... Your... Ghost host... Hmhmhmhm..."


End file.
